1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to apparatus for aiding human females in the urination process. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus to enable females to urinate from a standing position, thereby avoiding contact with a toilet seat.
2. Related Art
As is well known, restrooms, particularly public restrooms, are frequently not well maintained and can become unclean. Even restrooms which are regularly cleaned can become unclean during periods of heavy use, such as at sporting events, concerts, etc.
As a result, restroom patrons, namely females, are often reluctant to sit upon toilet seats when urinating. Various means have been developed in order to address this issue. One such means is disposable toilet seat covers. However, these are cumbersome to use, must be kept in stock, etc.
Another way that this problem has been addressed has been via an apparatus that permits the female to urinate without sitting on the toilet, i.e. from a standing position. Generally, in order to enable this action, a means must be provided to contain the urine stream and channel it into the toilet. Most prior art efforts to address this problem comprise, in one form or another, a funnel apparatus which the user holds against her body, and directs the opening thereof to the toilet.
The present invention addresses various limitations and drawbacks in the known prior art apparatus.